wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Reptiles/Transcript
Murray: Hi, everyone. (with others) We're the Wiggles. (himself) I'm Murray. Jeff: I'm Jeff. Greg: I'm Greg. Anthony: And I'm Anthony. Murray: I've got my guitar. I hope you're ready to rock on... (with others wiggling their fingers.) Network Wiggles. (Shot transition to the Song: Captain's Magic Buttons.) Wiggles: (singing) Captain's magic buttons. He's got half a dozen. Make him sing in different ways. Captain Feathersword: Whoo ho! Here we go! Wiggles: (singing) Magic buttons. Push a magic button. Let's see how he sings today. What's gonna happen when you push the first button? Captain Feathersword: Quack-a-doodle doo! Wiggles: (singing) What's gonna happen when you push the second button? Captain Feathersword: Oh oh oh oh oh ah ah ah ah ah oh. Wiggles: (singing) What's gonna happen when you push the third button? Captain Feathersword: Quaaaaack-a-doodle doo doo doo! Wiggles: (singing) What's gonna happen when you push the fourth button? Captain Feathersword: Whoo ho! Let's hopscotch! Wiggles: (singing) Captain's magic buttons. He's got half a dozen. Make him sing in different ways. Captain Feathersword: Whoo ho, me hearties! Wiggles: (singing) Magic buttons. Push a magic button. Let's see how he sings today. Captain Feathersword: Whoo ho! This is fun! Wiggles: (singing) What's gonna happen when you push the first button? Captain Feathersword: Quack-a-doodle doo! Wiggles: (singing) What's gonna happen when you push the second button? Captain Feathersword: Ah ah ah ah oh ah ah ah ah. Wiggles: (singing) What's gonna happen when you push the third button? Captain Feathersword: Quack-a-doodle, quack-a-doodle, quack-a-doodle! Wiggles: (singing) What's gonna happen when you push the fourth button? Captain Feathersword: Whoo ho! I love hopscotch! Whoo hoo hoo! Wiggles: (singing) Captain's magic buttons. He's got half a dozen. Make him sing in different ways. Captain Feathersword: Oh, these buttons are great fun, me hearties! Wiggles: (singing) Magic buttons. Push a magic button. Let's see how he sings today. Captain Feathersword: Whoo ho! Wiggles: (singing) What's gonna happen when you push the first button? Captain Feathersword: Quack-a-doodle doo... Oh, it didn't work. Wiggles: (singing) What's gonna happen when you push the second button? Captain Feathersword: Ohhhhhhh quaaaaaack! Wiggles: (singing) What's gonna happen when you push the third button? Captain Feathersword: Quack-a-doodle-doodle dooooo! Yeah! Wiggles: (singing) What's gonna happen when you push the fourth button? Captain Feathersword: Whoo ho! Hopscotching! Whoo hoo! Oh ho. These are the best magic buttons I've ever had. Arr! (Shot transition to a cartoon picture of Greg while the News Theme plays in the background. Then, it fades to Greg talking about Dorothy at the local zoo.) Greg: Hello, and welcome to Network Wiggles News. Today, it was all action, action, action as Dorothy the Dinosaur and her friends visited the Australian Wildlife Park to see some reptiles. Let's catch up with them there. (Shot transition to Dorothy holding a microphone to interview about reptiles at the local zoo.) Dorothy: (She's holding a news microphone.) Thank you, Greg, and hello, everybody. We're back at the Wildlife Park to look at some more animals. I've seen some snakes and a very hungry crocodile. You know, I've heard that snakes and crocodiles are related. But I'm not sure how it works. Girl #1: 'Cause they're both... Girl #2: They're both reptiles. Girl #1: Yeah. Dorothy: Oh, is that what it is? How can you tell if something's a reptile? Boy: 'Cause it's sort of scaly. Girl #1: (offscreen) 'Cause it has sort f scaly scales. Dorothy: (offscreen) You know, I thought all snakes would bite you. Girl #1: Some of them do. Girl #2: Some of them do. Girl #3: Yep. Girl #4: Green tree snakes. Girl #1: Golden pythons can kill you. Dorothy: How would you know if it a snake you could pat or if it was a dangerous one? Girl #3: Well, kind of, they look different. Girl #1: Yes, and a python can look different to a different sort of snake like a diamond python. Dorothy: And what do snakes eat? Girl #2: They eat, like, little mice. Girl #3: Um... Mice. Girl #1: Yeah, mice and... Sometimes they eat lizards. Dorothy: (giggles) I've learned a lot today. But now it's back to you, Greg. 'Bye. (Shot transition to Greg was so scared that there's a crocodile on his news desk.) Greg: Hmm. Excellent report, Dorothy. Thank you. (He was so shocked.) CRIKEY! It's a croc! (He laughs.) I don't think I'd like to be this close to a real croc. Now it's time for the weather with Captain Feathersword. Captain Feathersword: (He's holding his weathersword.) Thanks very much, Greg. Whoo-hoo. Ahoy there, me hearties. Well, today has been a beautiful day for gardening. But my magic weathersword tells me that later this afternoon we can except a fluttering of ferns. A fluttering of ferns? That can't be right, can it? Hoo-hoo-hoo! Wow! (Song: Weather, Weather, Weather. Then, a fluttering of ferns falling through the sky & landed down to the ground.) All: (singing) Weather, weather, weather Weather, weather, weather Captain Feathersword: A fluttering of ferns. (He laughs.) Well, back to you, Greg. Greg: (He's picking up some fern.) Ferns, hey?Well, now it's off to the sports report, where we see an exciting game of tug of war. Good luck. (Shot transition to the Wiggly Friends are playing a game of tug of war.) (More Coming Soon) (Shot transition to the song:Dressing Up a scene where The Wiggles dressed up as a doctor, cowboys, opera singers and a firefighter) Greg: (singing) I'm putting on my doctor's coat. Grab my doctor's bag and my stethoscope. (with The Other Wiggles singing) Ooh-ooh, I'm dressing up in style. Greg: (singing) I'm putting on my riding hat. Got my boots and my lariat. (with The Other Wiggles singing) Ooh-ooh, I'm dressing up in style. Greg: (singing) Dressing up is so much fun. You can dress as anyone. You can use any clothes you find. I'm putting on my big black boots, My red hat and my fire-suit. (with The Other Wiggles singing) Ooh-ooh, I'm dressing up in style. Wiggles: (singing) Ooh, I'm dressing up in style. Greg: (singing) Dressing up is so much fun. You can dress as anyone. You can use any clothes you find. I'm putting on my doctor's coat. Grab my doctor's bag and my stethoscope. (with The Other Wiggles singing) Ooh-ooh, I'm dressing up in style. Greg: (singing) I'm putting on my riding hat. Got my boots and my lariat. (with The Other Wiggles singing) Ooh-ooh, I'm dressing up in style. Greg: (singing) I'm putting on my big black boots, My red hat and my fire-suit. (with The Other Wiggles singing) Ooh-ooh, I'm dressing up in style. (Shot transition to Murray, Anthony & Greg are waving to the left side except Jeff is waving to the right side then it translates to Dorothy having a great time at Network Wiggles during the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! instrumental track is playing in the background) Dorothy: I've had such a wiggly time here today. Hope you had too. See you next time! 'Bye! 'Bye! (Camera closing transition to the endboard is shown with a blue background.) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:2002